Aubrey's Story,Half Demon with an Angel's Heart: Chapter 1
by Deltafairy
Summary: Chapter One: The Pure and Impure. This is a story involving my OC's. A background story of sorts involving my main OC Aubrey, and her family. If you'd like to see my Oc's they can be found at the links below. The ones featured in this chapter are Kikara(aka Kiki) and Toren. /gallery/ /user/deltafairy/


The day was beautiful, the weather sunny, warm in the realm...Just a lovely day in general..All seemed peaceful in the small village of Hybria, a town inhabited by mixed breeds, and hybrids of all kinds. The village itself was a simple one, peaceful, and most of the inhabitants kept to themselves. At first glance, it seemed like any other medieval-like town, but it held a dark secret. All who lived in the town were outcasts..Hybrid, Mixed-breeds...Mutts. They were all hated in the territory..So all those of mixed blood lived as one. It was that, or live in the wilds as a loner. Among the towns people dwelled a young wolf demon hybrid by the name of Toren. He was an anthro, fur a deep silver, one eye amber, the older a dull grey with blindness. His blinded eye also bore a scar over it, the cause of his blindness sadly. But at first glance he seemed like a medieval hero, his garb that like a rogue, or theft might wear. Brown tunic with lacing at the collar, and on the short sleeves. It fit his frame well, but still had some loose fabric to it, and a black leather belt with a worn gold buckle wrapped around his lower half. Underneath his tunic he wore a tan, slim fitting shirt. The pants he wore resembled jeans,they were a faded blue in color, tatters,and repaired rips also covered about the fabric. A cloak with a simple leather backpack underneath was also part of his garb, long, almost elegant, and crimson in color. Aside from his silver fur, he had medium length, black hair, a bit messy and long in the bangs, but pulled up in a ponytail so it didn't get in his way. "Ah..What a perfect day to be out and about." He said as he looked over the hill at his home, "Well..Time to head out I suppose.." With this thought in mind, he began to walk downward towards his home.

Little did he know..Today..Would be the day all he knew changed forever. For better..as well as for worse...

"Welcome home Toren!" "Hi Toren!" "Toren!" He was happily greeted by every member of his village, from the elders all the way to the youngest children..All were happy to see him. With a smile, Toren began to take off the backpack he wore. "Hello everyone..Don't worry, tonight no one goes hungry..We'll feast!" A happy, hero-like grin covered his face as he spoke and began to open the pack..Inside, it was filled with loaves of various slightly stale breads, some small chunks of ham, and he'd even managed to bring back a few muffins.

"Thank you Toren..I don't know what our village would do without you." Said the town's leader, lovingly referred to as simply Sir Fang by the residents. He didn't like fancy titles, nor did he feel as though he were above everyone.

He was a hybrid just as everyone else in their home; he called himself a Vampreko due to his mother being a neko, and his father a vampire. At first glance he seemed to be a rugged, battle scarred , older male..Slightly intimidating. But, deep down, he was a big softy.

"You don't have to thank me Sir Fang, nor does anyone else..I don't want thanks, I just want my family to be taken care of. So, if everyone is happy..That's all the thanks I need." Toren said this with a soft, kind smile.

"Still, you're a hero to everyone here Toren. Though..I wish we did not have to resort to thievery to survive..." Sir Fang looked down a bit as he spoke, his furred ears drooping.

"..It's not our fault we are cast aside for what we are..Besides..I never steal anything that would be missed. I may be a thief, but I'm not a bad person. I only steal what I must, even then..What I steal is leftovers, and what the Purebreds just throw away..They're so wasteful.." He had began to look sad, his own furred ears dropping slightly..But the sad look quickly turned back into his usual, kind smile. "But at least that means we'll have plenty of food right?"

"Yes, it certainly does. Just..Be careful out there all right? If you were captured or wor-" His worrying was cut off as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"You worry too much, everything will be all right. I promised I'd take care of everyone here..and I meant it. So, no matter what, that's exactly what I'll do. Now, let's get this food passed out so everyone can eat."

So, they began to unpack the food Toren had brought from the Purebreds village, evenly dividing it up between all the residents. In the end, everyone had plenty, and there were leftovers. But, the leftovers were of course put in the town's storage so they could be saved. As the night went on everyone happily celebrated their feast. They all ate together at long tables set up at the center of town. The one or two musicians played happy tunes, children played, villagers danced..All was happy. As the night went on though, everyone began to head for their homes. Saying goodbye to Toren and each other..It was one huge family saying goodnight. Night was always quiet in the small village, it was a beautiful silence. Toren smiled, sighing with a bit of relief as he headed to his own home. His house was the smallest one in town, rickety, it looked like it might fall over at any second. But to him, it was home. All it had was one large room containing his bed, a small dresser for his things, as well as a rack on the wall on which he always placed his dagger and cloak at night; as well as a few other miscellaneous things of course. He hadn't taken it out once that day..He wasn't one for violence. It had a crimson blade, and white hilt..otherwise though it was rather simple. _Heh..I was worried they'd notice..or smell the blood..I'm glad..Wouldn't want them worrying about me. We've enough going on without fearing they'll lose their hero_... As he thought he sat down on his bed, taking off his shirt and cloak...His undershirt stained with blood. As he slowly took it off with a look of pain on his face, as his undershirt lifted from his furred body a deep cut was across his chest. A guard from the Purebred village has caught him stealing food, slashing his chest as he tried to make a run for it. But Toren simply laughed it off as he put his hand to the scar on his face over the eye which he was blind in. _Even if it scars like this one..That's all right. Both of them would have been gained protecting those I care for. _ He thought. With this statement to himself, he got a small box from his dresser. It contained supplies like one might find in a first-aid kit, and with them he began to tend to his wound. Afterwards, he decided he too would get some sleep. He had another day of stealing and heroism ahead of him.

At first glance..It seemed Toren was happy. He had an entire village who looked to him as a hero, friends, neighbors..A roof over his head..food..But there was one thing he did not have. ..These were his thoughts as he lay in his bed, looking to the empty spot beside him..It was a bed made for two.. He reached out, touching the bare mattress as if reaching for a memory or a loved one.. _As much as I love being a hero..and taking care of those I care about…...I..wish...someone would love me…_ He thought, sighing as he rolled over to pull the soft covers of his bed over him. With this, he closed his eyes..Drifting off to sleep.

It was now morning in the village. The residents doing their normal chores about the village, children playing all over, and the few guards keeping an eye on things. Toren was now in town as well, having gotten ready to head out.

"Why don't you take a break today Toren? I mean..We've plenty of leftover food from yesterday."

"No sir." Toren grinned "A hero's work is never done!"

With this statement, he rushed off towards the purebred village. Putting his cloak on so none would recognize him..Little did he know..Today would be a special one, the one that changed his life.

Meanwhile, in the Purebred village..Well..It was only known as the Purebred village to those of Hybria. The large town's actual name was simply Jewelston..Ran, and first founded by the Jewel clan. The Jewel Clan was a family of prestigious fox anthros..The current living members being Lord Jewel aka Reginald Jewel, and his daughter..Kikira Jewel..Or Kiki as she preferred to be called. Kiki was the talk of the town..The beautiful, wealthy, kind hearted heir to the town's leadership..She had golden yellow, fluffy fur with a white underbelly. Her hair was a beautiful, bright tone of sapphire blue, it flowed over her shoulders and face, the length reaching to about the middle of her back. At her face was a snow white muzzle, soft and rounded in shape giving her a sweet, cute face. Her eyes were a soft tone of brown, very light in color yet still very bright and full of life. The cloths she were in turn were simple, yet still elegant,and flattering. She wore a knee length, lavender dress, it's sleeves reaching to her wrists and being loose fitting. At her waist was a deep pink corset with lacing at the front, and black lace on the edges. Her shoes were white, gladiator-style sandals, made to meant to match the white earrings and necklace she wore. Said necklace and earrings were made of pearls. At her neck was a golden locket with her name written in silver at the front. But, inside, there was oddly enough no picture. ...Why?

As she walked about her hometown, she interacted with the townspeople in the same manner she always did. Greeting them, taking requests to be given to her father, and simply...Being there. _As much as I love my home..Love my fellow townspeople..I..I just...It's...Almost boring here. ..Maybe..Something exciting will happen to me today?_ As Kiki continued on her way she felt...Strange...As if she were being followed. _...Something's..Off..Is..Someone watching me…? _She began to look around nervously as she spoke, her fur standing on end at the thought of being watched. Unknown to her, she was indeed being watched..By two bandits.. Both were wolf anthros from a village up the river..A village known for it's thieves and bandits.. One of the men was a skinny, lanky male with a rugged, black pelt. His outfit was hidden underneath a cloak that was just as black as his pelt, a pair of greedy yellow eyes peered out from underneath his hood. His partner was of average build, his fur black as well..In fact,he was the twin brother of his partner in crime. Though, the two had different colored eyes. One brother yellow eyed, the other brown. "...That's 'de mayor's daught'r ain't it Ska?" Scar, the average built brother, nodded as he whispered back to his twin. "Yes..'dats her alright Fang..Golden fur, blue 'air...'dem pearls.." Both men grinned evilly as they watched Kiki walk about, eyeing her like she was a treasure trove with twisted, fanged grins. Unknown to the two men they too were being watched...A Certain Wolf Demon Hybrid was watching them from the shadows. _...Those two aren't from this village..What are they up to..stalking that young woman.. _He began to stare at his bag, it was empty. _..I..I know they're our enemies..I have to get in, and out of here before I'm caught but… _He looked to Kiki again, trying to figure out what he should do. _...You're a Hero, Toren, remember? ...and a hero wouldn't let this young woman get harmed.._He'd made up his mind, shifting his cloak to further hide himself beneath it he began to follow the woman, as well as her stalkers.

Since nothing had happened, nor had she seen anyone suspicious, Kiri began to relax. _Must have just been my imagination.._ She thought as she walked along the path of her home town, it was a path which seemed deserted. It was mostly lined with old, closed shops and buildings for storage. But, as shady as it seemed, it was a straight shot to her home. This was the way she always went home. As she walked about she stopped for a second as she stumbled. "Huh? Oh..My shoe came unbuckled.." She smiled softly, shaking her head as she leaned down to fix it. Taking the small silver buckle in her hand she fixed it back, making sure it wasn't loose this time. "There." She said this softly to herself as she stood back up. To her horror, she was suddenly grabbed from behind..Seems someone _had_ been following her.. With one swift movement, Scar had grabbed her from the shadows. He kept one hand over her mouth to silence her terrified howls as she was pulled into an alley way. "..She's real pretty 'in't she Fang.." A grin was starting to form on Scar's face, a twisted..Sexual..Grin as he tied his prey up, running one hand through her soft golden fur as he did so. Kiki' hands were promptly tied behind her back as well as tying her muzzle so she could not call for help. Kiki simply sat where she was tied, frozen with fear and shaking. "Yeh..She's definitely lovely..Maybe we can 'ave a bit 'eh fun with her while we hold 'er for ransom.." Scar grinned in a twisted, creepy way as he spoke and stared down the now tied Kiki, reaching out to stroke her ears as his grin widened. Kiki began to shake even harder,and could easily be heard whimpering through her binds. "...Not if I have anything to say about it." A voice said, before Scar's hand could reach his captive's fur a dagger stabbed his hand, thrown from the shadows as he let out a pain-filled howl. "What the hell!?" Scar snarled as he grabbed his own weapon from his side, a jagged hunting knife. "Let the girl go. NOW." A wolf-like snarl met Scar's, it being more demonic, and intimidating in tone as Toren stepped out with his fang bared aggressively. "..You picked the wrong thief 't mess with ya mangy mutt.." With this, Scar rushed Toren as his brother ripped the dagger from his hand,and came to Scar's side to aide him. Scar stabbed at Toren with his knife, aiming at his stomach and intending to gut him right there in the alley. Toren was faster, grabbing his arm, and biting down unto it with his sharp teeth. "GAAH! Lemme go dammit!" Scar growled through his pain, dropping his knife and using his other hand to punch Toren in the head. Toren staggered back as his teeth ripped away at the flesh on Scar's arm, he seemed dazed. But shook his head to regain his bearings as Fang tried to slash at him, but, he was injured and slow..A good kick to the stomach sent Fang right into Scar as Toren wasted no time in snatching up his dagger..As well as Scar's knife. With one toss, Scar has his own dagger buried between his eyes..An ironic death at it's best. Toren then began to approach Fang, snarling in a demonic way as his beautiful amber-toned eye turned a deep crimson. Fang glanced at his fallen brother, horrified, but he wasted no time scrambling away with his tail between his lanky legs. Kiki simply stared at her savior, still looking very afraid and shaken up. "..Shh..It's alright miss..You're safe now." Toren gave her a kind, friendly smile she cut Kiki lose, and untied her muzzle. Before he could say anything else, he was hugged tightly. "T..Th..Thank..you.." She was still softly shaking with fear as she clung to her hero, simply wanting to be comforted. _...She's..So beautiful..a..and sweet...Wh..what is this feeling..? No..No way..l..Love at first sight..i..it doesn't exist….Right?_ "You're welcome..I'm glad I spotted you before those two hurt you.." As Kiki hugged him her fur suddenly stood on end. _..wait..He's..a..Hybrid..? What's he doing here..? No way..This..This male who saved me..H..he's the criminal everyone's been talking about..? _As she had these thoughts she looked up at him, right into his eyes. _..Scar over one eye..Silver fur...Black hair..I..It is him..The male on all of the wanted posters.. But..He's..He's not some low-like.._ "...Forgive me milady..But..I really have to get going. I can tell by the look in your eyes...You recognize me from the wanted posters. I promise I've no intention of harming you. I would escort you home..But..Well..Your town guards, and I aren't the best of friends." He helped her to her feet gently as he chuckled lightly. "..May I..Know your name before you go? Mine..Is Kiki." "..Toren." He smiled softly as he took her hand, moving it upward before gently kissing it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kiki." As he spoke, footsteps of the guards were heard, they'd heard the commotion and were coming to scene.._Oh, NOW they show up. Damned lazy guards…_ Toren thought as he released the now blushing Kiki's hand. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime. But for now..Farewell Kiki." Just as quick as he had appeared, Toren vanished into the shadows of the alleyway. Leaving blushing Kiki to stand there speechless, and wondering if she'd ever see her hero again. …_.Toren…_


End file.
